Gorilla Grodd
Gorilla Grodd 'is the main of ''The Flash: Quick Element. ''He is a super-intelligent gorilla and the Flash's archenemy. Biography Personality Gorilla Grodd has great contempt towards humans, viewing them to be inferior to him and is not hesitant to manipulate, hurt and kill them. His contempt for humans drives his sadism towards them and is extremely manipulative, wanting to enslave humanity and would control Gorilla City like a dictator, not caring about his warriors and was even willing to sacrifice their lives if it meant furthering his domination goals. Grodd however does show respect to those who are brave and lives by one code: kill or be killed. He also doesn't like bananas. Powers and Abilities *'Gorilla Physiology: **'Sharpened Fangs:' **'Superhuman Strength:' **'Superhuman Durability:' *'Genius Level Intellect:' *'Expert Combatant:' *'Telepathy:' *'Telekinesis:' Equipment Killed Victims Appearance Relationships Quotes *"Gorilla City, our time has come. In a few short hours we break the yoke of oppression...forever!" *"Today, the world welcome its new masters...the Society!" *"Today, we show the world that we are superior! Today, we bring anyone who would dare stand against us to their knees!" *"Soldiers must be properly motivated to sacrifice their lives." *"You ignorant fool." *"You've overstayed your welcome." *"Humans, you've won this battle. But you've already lost the war." *"Earth can go to hell." *"Stupid humans." *"And men can be controlled." *"All others are beneath me." *"As yours, I'm disappointed." *"Bravado can't hide your fear." *"Do not speak to me, human." *"For showing how easily men can be cowed." *"Gorilla City will not fall." *"That's not a name, it's hyperbole." *"How do you not see the irony?" *"Humans are a cancer to be killed." *"Hold still, puny hero." *"Humans must pay for ape suppression." *"I am the lord thy Grodd!" *"I hunger for blood." *"I will make no such error." *"If you're not with me, you're dead." *"I should've killed you myself!" *"I'd rather crush your skull." *"I'll finish the job." *"Let's see who's the fittest and survives." *"I'll tear you from your hips!" *"Prostrate yourself before me." *"There were three errors in that statement." *"To show you what is truly frightening." *"Which clearly, you did not meet." *"There's a place for you in the Society." *"With Grodd, all things are possible." *"You give humans too much credit." *"You made too many enemies." *"Your fellow humans would disagree." *"You're barely a man." *"You'll be flayed to the bone." *"Your head on a plate." *"A male human against an ape?" *"Ending humanity is a kindness." *"I am a king, imbecile!" *"I am superior to all men." *"I am the world's future." *"I lead. I do not follow." *"I hope you brought more than insults." *"I won't easily submit, human!" *"I'll suck the marrow from your bones." *"I don't need a human's help." *"Prepare for your demise." *"What could I possibly fear?" *"You smell of weakness." *"Your arrogance is unbearable." *"Your costume's ridiculous." *"Tremble before Grodd!" *"I will crush you!" *"You are weak!" *"I am the superior predator." *"Feel the wrath of Grodd!" *"Apes are the superior species." *"One more dead human." *"Is that panic I'm sensing?" *"I will eat your heart." *"You lack the will to kill me." *"You will kneel before Grodd!" *"Your thoughts tell a different story." *"Simpleton." *"It's my birth right to rule." *"Played on, fool." *"History will speak differently." *"I cannot be caged." *"That you're not dead? Yes." Category:Antagonists Category:Alive Category:Males Category:Characters Category:The Society Category:Iron Heights Inmates